Drake Caggiula
| birth_place = Pickering, Ontario, Canada | height_ft = 5 | height_in = 10 | weight_lb = 176 | position = Right Wing | shoots = Left | league = NHL | team = Chicago Blackhawks | prospect_league = AHL | prospect_team = | former_teams = Edmonton Oilers | ntl_team = | draft = Undrafted | career_start = 2016 | career_end = }} Drake Caggiula (born June 20, 1994) is a Canadian professional ice hockey forward who currently plays for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Undrafted, Drake played junior hockey in Ontario with the Stouffville Spirit of the Ontario Junior Hockey League before enrolling to play college hockey for the University of North Dakota of the NCAA. Although he was drafted by the major junior hockey team, the Erie Otters in the Ontario Hockey League, Drake was not convinced he could play in the league. As a result, he accepted a scholarship to play at North Dakota. In his freshman year at North Dakota, while majoring in kinesiology, Drake played in 39 games and ranked second among the team’s rookies in points, goals, and assists. The following season, he participated in the 2014 Frozen Four, where North Dakota lost 2–1 against Minnesota. Prior to his junior year at North Dakota, Drake was invited and participated in the Buffalo Sabres 2014 Development camp. At the conclusion of his junior year, he was named to the NCHC Second All-Star Team. In Drake's senior season with North Dakota in 2015–16, he led North Dakota to win the 2016 NCAA championship and was named Most Outstanding Player of the tournament. He was also named to the Second-Team All-American West7 and to the NCHC First All-Star Team Following the end of the season, Drake gained attention from numerous NHL teams as the top available collegiate free agent. On May 7, 2016, he agreed to a two-year entry-level deal with the Edmonton Oilers. Although Drake was expected to make his debut on October 12, it was delayed due to an injury; his debut eventually came on November 19 in a 5–2 win over the Dallas Stars. On December 3, 2016, he scored his first NHL goal in an Oilers overtime win over the Anaheim Ducks. On June 14, 2018, Drake re-signed with the Oilers on a two year contract. During the 2018–19 season, he suffered a hand injury during a game against the St. Louis Blues and was placed on injured reserve. At the time of the injury, he had recorded 10 points in 23 games. On December 30, 2018, Drake was traded by the Oilers (along with Jason Garrison) to the Chicago Blackhawks in exchange for Brandon Manning and Robin Norell1. Career Statistics Accolades Personal Life Drake is of Italian descent. His older brother, Brody previously played hockey and is currently a Level 4R Ontario Minor Hockey Association official. Category:1994 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Canadian ice hockey right wingers Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Undrafted National Hockey League players Category:University of North Dakota men's ice hockey players